The Adventure of Link and Iren
by Forest Wanderer
Summary: The history of Iren... the Hero of Time... death and darkness... are you ready?
1. Prolouge

The Adventure of Link and Iren By: Forest Wanderer Prologue 

There was a Time, when darkness ruled the world: A Time of death and woe. But from the Darkness a Light is shown. A hero has risen from time and space. A princess and an Elf scout, take a stand with the Hero of Time. During a Time when few would stand against darken Death. A princess, and to fighters, this is their tale, a tale about Darkness, a tale about Death. Are you ready? You better be, Time doesn't wait forever.


	2. Chapter 1

The Adventure of Link and Iren By Forest Wanderer Chapter 1 A Hero, a Hunter, a Quest 

Disclaimer: The characters, in this story, are not mine, with the exception of Iren.

"Swing!" yelled a boy who was standing, knees bent, and sword in hand.

"Hmph…"

"Swing! You don't spar without swinging!"

"No… but," said the other boy, as he swung, "you spar by using your own strategy."

"True," answered the first boy, as he blocked a slash at his legs, and retaliating with a swing to the second boy's right arm, "but you also spar by predicting your opponent's attack."

"Truly." Replied the second boy, as he pushed the attack away from arm with his shield, and swinging hard at the first boy's chest. The first boy, very quickly, jumped back, and sheathed his sword.

"Do you hear something, Iren?" the second boy asked, also sheathing his sword.

"There's something out there Link, I think we have been followed these past few days, since we left Undan, I have no doubt. We are being hunted."

"It's about time for the hunters to be come the hunted." Replied the second boy, Link, as he pulled his sword off of his back, and bringing his shield to his side. The first boy, Iren, nodded and pulled his sword from the sheath, hanging from his side.

"Step forward, Hero of Time. Come forth, Wielder of the White Blade. I have hunted long." Iren looked at Link, and Link looked back at Iren. Then they both stepped forward, weapons raised. "The two heroes come forward to fight an unknown danger. Ha… either you are very brave, or very stupid… let us see which one you are."

"Only cowards hide in the dark!" Link said, shifting his weight, "Show yourself! Or remain a coward, and hide in the dark. Show yourself!"

"You are being very outgoing Link, which may not be a very good idea. Death travels in darkness… we cannot prevail without the Light to guide us."

"Riddles are for those whom are confused with the world, so cease. Fight me, coward! Or will you cower in the shadows of trees? Come forth, coward!"

"Very well." Came the voice from all around them. "Be prepared." As the voice spoke, a wind blew through the densely packed trees. Very slowly, Link rose his shield and Iren turned to face him.

"You are being very unwise, my friend, if you believe we can prevail against this anger. We can not win… Darkness is all around."

"You mean to give up?" asked Link, anger in his voice.

"We are one, and you shall die." Came the reply, as the unknown person walked up next to Iren.

"Very well… but I shall take one of you with me!" very suddenly, Iren and the other being stepped forward, Iren with a blade, the other with a bow. As the unknown one pulled back its string, Iren came beside Link, catching him by his arms.

"You should see your eyes, they're huge." Iren said, laughing in his ear. "Man, you are way too tense, relax. We aren't going to hurt you."

"What's going on?" asked Link as the unknown stranger sat on a fallen log, and Iren released him.

"We were testing you." replied the Elf.

"But who is that?" Link asked, gesturing to the stranger.

"Don't you know? That's my sister, and you should know who she is." As the stranger stood up, it removed its hood, and a kind face stared at Link.

"Zelda! I didn't know you were his sister. This is a surprise. Why are you here?"

"The Darkness is becoming great in the lands of the Elves. The woods, Ulandia is being overrun by Darkness. I have come to tell that the woods need to be "cleaned", and we need each other's help. Come with me Link, just like old times."

"Right!"

"We leave in the morning." Iren said, "We should rest, and then prepare to leave." As they drifted of into sleep, the darkness around them began to get heavy.

"Yes… come to the Dark Woods. I shall be waiting for you." A voice said in the woods, all the way across the world.


End file.
